


A Derdriu Wedding

by IGOM



Series: The Derdriu Confessions [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Happy Ending, In more ways than one, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGOM/pseuds/IGOM
Summary: After a long and difficult engagement, Byleth and Claude reflect on their upcoming nuptials and their struggles between their public roles and private desires.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: The Derdriu Confessions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A Derdriu Wedding

Derdriu could be pretty even in the rain, and Byleth could watch the steel-grey ocean churn through the misty drizzle of spring for hours. She was supposed to be preparing for tomorrow, but as she'd already bathed and tried on her wedding clothes and chosen jewelry and hair for tomorrow, there wasn't much else to do but to sit on a sofa by the window and watch her city bustle. Soon, it would settle into bed even if it restless with anticipation for the royal wedding.

Nine moons seemed a lifetime ago, and yet also too short for all the work they had done to make this happen. After that cunning rascal she adored so had shocked half the world by dropping to his knees in front of her throne and declared his wish to marry the queen of Fodlan despite being king elsewhere, it had taken considerable doing to make it happen. Treaties were signed, negotiations made, and assurances given on both sides of the border until both king and queen were hoarse from arguing against every objection and complaint about the idea. But now, it was done, and all was left to actually marry.

There was a commotion at the door; voices were raised enough to make out the speakers, but the words were unrecognizable. Lorenz had taken a position in front of her door "to turn away anyone who would dare disrupt her preparations;" he could have just said he meant Claude, the very man he was arguing with now.

"It's a little late for that," she heard Claude say at last before she heard footsteps fall away. She allowed herself a small smile; as if Lorenz standing in the way was enough to deter him from getting at something he wanted. After all, no one had bothered to put a guard in the hidden passage between her apartment and the one reserved for her fiancee.

The door opened. Lorenz entered, but the door remained open behind him, a nod to propriety if she had to guess. She thought she saw a faint tinge of red on his face; just what had been said to make him blush? "Your Majesty, apologies for the noise. Worry not, I will make sure you are uninterrupted so you can rest today."

She sipped her tea. "Thank you, Lorenz." The door was shut again, and she was alone. For the moment, anyway. She turned her attention toward the city softened by mist and rain-spattered glass.

It was only a short time until a shuffling noise came from the bedroom, and then Claude appeared, shaking his head when their eyes met even as he smiled. She chuckled before sipping her tea again. On thief's feet he came to the sofa. She adjusted her position at he sat behind her, and he pulled her close, warm against her back. "What a silly tradition," he murmured with his lips on her shoulder. "I'll never understand the purpose of separating the bride and groom the night before."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," she whispered back; Lorenz just might faint if he came in now and saw them, so they would have to keep their voices soft.

He huffed. "I've had enough of absence from you, and I'm quite fond as everyone is well aware." The teacup picked up from the saucer in her hand, he drank the last of it. "In Almyra, it's tradition for the groom to kidnap the bride the night before. Usually there's a chase staged by some of her friends and relatives." He laughed into her nape. "No one told Mom, though."

"Oh?" Tea finished, she set the cup down and tangled his fingers up in hers.

"When Dad came to kidnap her, she thought someone was trying to kill her in her sleep. He had a broken nose and a black eye for their wedding. There's still jokes about it to this day when he attends formal events." She laughed, stifling it in the upholstery. "I would rather you not, just for the record."

"Noted." She turned around and draped her thighs over his knees. Their foreheads touched, and she pressed a featherlight kiss to his lips. "Are you ready?"

He shrugged. "I've been ready. If it weren't for all delicate political posturing that needed to happen, I would have just grabbed the first priest I came across and a couple witnesses. Most of this ceremony is just that; window dressing for other people and doesn't have much to do with us, not really." He kissed her back, a soft little peck. "I sat through a meeting that lasted an entire afternoon with Ferdinand about import taxes, I think I proved my lifelong commitment and adoration for you eight times over that day."

She tried to frown at him, gave up when he batted his eyelashes in an exaggerated manner and kissed the tip of his nose. Whole glorious afternoons had been spent this way, talking and kissing these little pecks until one of them decided to kiss a bit more seriously. It was almost a game to see who would break first. Her head against his shoulder, she closed her eyes and let herself drift in the comfort of being close; both of their breathing, the rocking swell when he did so, clean smells of tea and soap, the warmth where their bodies touched. "It's for the queen and king, not us."

"Unfortunately, we share the same space as those stuffy people." He took her hand and kissed first the back, then each knuckle, finishing as he kissed each tip. A soft laugh rolled through him as she shivered and he kissed her fingers again, taking his time to flick the tip of his tongue across each pad. Byleth lifted her head to watch as he continued with his affections, his eyes fluttering closed with each peck. 

Once she was trembling all over, he released her hand to put a thumb on her lower lip; when had her mouth parted? She leaned in, he pulled her closer, and they found each other somewhere in the middle, the sweet ache of desire breaking like waves on the docks. Hands on his cheeks, she traced his jaw with her thumbs; she liked the scratch of his beard against her calloused hands. She nipped; he groaned, low and soft. They parted and he breathed out a smile. "I have to admit this might not be as much fun come tomorrow. There's something about having to sneak around that makes it exciting."

"There's still time to change your mind," she teased.

"Never." Another kiss, his tongue teasing its way into her mouth until she moaned softly, and then he pulled away, breathless and flushed. "Again, an entire afternoon wrangling the Ferdinand von Aegir into an agreement. About import taxes. Aegir doesn't even have a port."

"He's a particular man." She leaned against his shoulder again. "Are you going to kidnap me?"

"Mn, I considered it, but I think we'd be in for an actual chase with actual weapons being drawn." Probably. Fingers trailed across the curve of her ear and down her neck. It was quickly becoming too much, and soon they would need to consider moving rooms. Byleth opened her eyes and glanced down into his lap; very quickly. "Perhaps during the Almyran part of this celebration."

"Sure," she murmured, not considering what she was agreeing to. One hand on his heart, and then, with a wicked thought, she traced down with one finger over his shirt until she reached the laces of his pants. He stiffened as she petted, and Byleth smiled as Claude clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle himself. A pleasant reaction. With a glance at the door, she pressed a bit more firmly against the front of his pants, a bolt of lightning coursing through her at the sight of him starting to come undone. "If you think you can keep quiet," she breathed in his ear, fingers working the laces undone. 

"Absolutely. Do I want to? Absolutely not." He pulled her to her feet, and they stumbled through the sitting room, kissing. If anything tipped they would be caught, so they did their best to avoid bumping the more delicate furniture.

The bedroom door shut, she pushed him against it, loosening the last of the knots on his pants, and he let them fall free to the floor. She teased a hand around his length, just a soft touch that made his eyes flitter shut with a sigh. "Here, or bed?" A groan answered her, and Byleth sank to her knees with her hand wrapped around his cock still. A firm stroke, and then she pulled him into her mouth. 

He was panting already as her tongue traced the vein, as she took the whole of him into her mouth, her hands squeezing his ass to hold him still. Slowly but with purpose, she worked him in and out of her mouth, her eyes fixed on his face as he shivered and moaned, clinging to the doorknob as if it would be enough to keep him standing.

Quick; almost too quick, and she swallowed, letting him spill into her until he was done, heavy and soft in her throat and mouth before she pulled away. "Byleth," he murmured, eyes still closed. And then, with a glance, he reached for her hands and pulled her to her feet and kissed, forcing his way into her mouth. This surprised her, as well; rarely was he forceful, preferring instead to tease until she gave in willingly. But his hands were gentle as they slipped under her shirt, his caresses rough only because of the calloused skin. "I was thinking about kidnapping you, running far away where no one can find us," he breathed when they parted at last, and before she could answer, he kissed again, guiding her to the bed. "Far, far away, just the two of us, to live as we please."

She looked into his eyes and then traced a finger down his nose to make him squint, and she smiled. "I know you don't mean it. Who else would you trust to do the things the king and queen have to do?"

He sighed, his weight settling on top of her in that familiar way. His mouth found her neck, his hand her nipple, and he kissed and pinched just the way she liked. "You're not wrong. Such a pity we have to share space with those people. It gets in the way of the things I want."

Byleth took his chin and guided his face so she could look into his eyes. "Not all the time."

A kiss, and she felt the press of his knee between her thighs. She gasped. "Always so wise, my darling." He moved down, trailing kisses over her clothes until he was level with her waist. Tugging, pulling; she even heard some seams pop as he tore her pants away. There was no preamble, no delicate kisses on her thighs; he dove into her soaked pussy, mouth seemingly everywhere. Byleth moaned, growing in pitch as he consumed her, two fingers deep and unrelenting. She came hard and just as quickly as he had, and her body shuddered, muscles taut and strained as he ate her until she was limp again.

There was a tender smile on his swollen mouth when he climbed back up the bed, and Claude kissed her, the taste of the both of them mingling in her mouth. They lay there, her thigh draped over Claude's hip, enjoying the afterglow. Another kiss, lingering on each other's mouths. With a sigh, he pulled away. "As much as I hate to suggest it," he started.

"So don't."

He laughed. "But I believe considering the conversation I had with the most noble Count of Gloucester, it would be an international incident if I was found in your bedchamber today or tomorrow morning."

Byleth rested her head on folded arms. "I suppose that's true. What did he say to you? I heard what you said before you walked away."

"Some nonsense defending about your sacred purity." She snorted, burying her head in her arms to muffle her laughter. "But I do want tomorrow to happen without incident, so I'll be taking my pants and my leave of you, oh most divine of divinities."

She made a face at him, but then laughed again. A kiss on her forehead, and she watched him slip off the bed to locate his clothes. "Hey," she murmured as he pulled on his pants. "Leave me your shirt?"

His smile could have melted a heart made of steel, and the requested garment doffed. Claude walked to the bed with his shirt in hand, and she sat up to take it with a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered, and Byleth watched as he slid the wall panel away to slip away down the hidden passage.

Noises from the other room brought her to her senses, the clattering of china and silverware indicating that her supper had been brought. He had disappeared just in time, it seemed. "I'll be right there," she called when she heard the timid voice of a maid. Time to find her own pants.

* * *

It had been one of the first things agreed upon for the royal wedding that the King of Almyra and Queen of Fodlan should walk to the altar together so that there were no misunderstandings that one was submitting to the other. As much as some of the more conservative sections of the Fodlan aristocracy objected, both sovereigns refused to budge on the topic, and so the next morning, she met Claude in front of the tall doors that led to the cathedral within the Riegan palace. Green and gold silks enrobed him with sashes and capes and lacy collars enough to decorate half the court.

His eyes gleamed as she approached, and he kissed her in a way that she knew he found her beautiful. "I still prefer you naked with your hair a tangle, especially first thing in the morning," he murmured against her lips when they parted.

She whispered back, "Good, because this thing is goddess-damned uncomfortable." Heavy, hot, and the lace itched where it touched her skin.

He laughed, and then offered his arm. "Just another reason to enjoy removing it from your person tonight." She smiled back. Postures adjusted, backs straightened as attendants came forward to throw open the doors, and she saw from the corner of her eye as he put on his mask of Khalid the Foreigner, King of Almyra. "Are you ready, your Majesty?" She nodded, and with her gesture, the doors opened to reveal the king and queen to be wed under the gaze of their waiting public.


End file.
